Double The Secrets
by BlackDiamonds.32.20.54
Summary: Two years after graduation Luna runs into her old friends and they all learn that she is very good at keeping secrets.


**_Double The Secrets_**

**_Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter_**

**_Summary- Two years after graduation Luna runs into her old friends and they all learn that she is very good at keeping secrets._**

**A.N I litterly got this idea for seeing a picture in a magazine of two twins crying and the mother looking very stressed.**

Everyone around glared at the poor lady who was busy trying to shush the crying child, while the other child slept peacefully in her arms. Luna ran a hand though her blond should length hair. Deciding to lay the sleeping child down in the stroller, Luna picked up the screaming baby and put her on her hip and bounced slight in the hopes of trying to calm her down. The 14-month of child had been screaming and crying for the past two hours, and Luna was slowly losing what little she did have of her sanity. She picked up her cell-phone and tried her husband's cell for the 12th in the last ten minutes.

"LUNA!" Luna snapped her cell-phone shut and turned to see who was calling her, she placed the crying child back in the stroller and picked up the sleeping on so he could sleep a little better.

"Hello Ginny, Hermione, Harry, Ron and Neville." Luna's dreamy voice greeted them, she gave them each a small hug while minding the small child sleeping against her chest.

"Aww their so cute." Hermione cooed as she bent down to try and help Luna with the screaming child.

"Yeah, the screaming on is Selena and the this one is Jerico." Luna told the group while rubbing Jerico's back who unconsciously started gripping her black turtle neck sweater in his little fist slowly he loosened the grip thanks to her soothing motions.

"Is she ever gonna stop crying?" Ron question while staring at Selena.

"I honestly don't know she has been crying for the past two hours."

"Are they twins?" Ron stood behind Hermione as she tried to calm Selena.

"Of course they are can't you tell Ron they both look the exact same, white-blond hair and both pale. Although we don't know what colour eyes Jerico has, I'm sure they close to the same colour as Selena's."

"His are blue and hers are grey. And yes their twins, 14-months." Everyone nodded when Luna confirmed Hermione's thoughts.

"Why is crying?" Neville spoke for the first time.

"Oh she or I lost her teddy bear the only on she will sleep with. I think we left it at their grandparents house, but I honestly can't remember." Hermione and Ron gave up on trying to calm Selena and just let her cry.

"So you're buying her a new teddy bear?" Harry question, speaking for the first time.

"I was planning to but I got lost." Luna said shrugging and looking around her. After Voldemort had been defeated in the final battle and a new minister of magic was appointed, he made a lot of changes that included adding a huge mall to the magic world. Luna personally hated the mall every time she went there to get the smallest thing she got lost.

"Only you could get lost in a mall Luna." Ginny said while Luna a small hug.

"It's a big place, not to mention Selena has been driving me crazy." Everyone turned their attention to Selena whose face was a brilliant shade of red and had tears streaming down her face, Luna felt her own tears forming in her eyes at the sight of the small baby.

"Can I try something?" Harry asked crouching down to Selena, Luna nodded and allowed Harry to take Selena out of the stroller and proceed to bounce her in a comforting manner on his hip. Everyone watched as her cries only got louder, Harry's eyes widened in panic before he placed her back down in the stroller.

"Sorry Luna." Luna let out a teary laugh and stroke Jerico's head, he was starting to wake up thanks to his sister.

"Thanks for trying." Luna rocked herself slightly in hopes of getting Jerico to fall back asleep. Luna took out her cell-phone and tried calling her husband again she sighed in annoyance as it went to his voice-mail.

"So what have you guys been up to in the past 2 years?" Luna asked she jumped back in surprise when Harry suddenly drew his wand, Ron's was drawn only seconds later.

"Put the baby down, Malfoy." Harry commanded, Luna turned and saw Draco holding Selena she had her tiny fist full of her black jacket that cover his white t-shirt, everyone watched as Draco rubbed her back and she stopped screaming and started hiccuping as her cries lessened. Draco smirked.

"I can hold her if I want to Potter. Now put that away before you hurt yourself." Draco snarled Selena tighten her tiny fist.

"Harry put down you wand." Luna tried Harry only shoved his wand to Draco's throat.

"Like I said put the child down." Draco glared at Harry but made no move to put Selena down, Neville and Ginny now had their wands drawn as well, Hermione stood behind them all and shook her head having already discovered the truth.

"Would you guys honestly grow up." Hermione commanded, suddenly all their wands flew out of their hands, they turned to Hermione but she only smirked, they turned to Luna who was holding all four wands and she looked angry.

"Luna you should really call the babies mother so she can know that ferret boy here is trying to steal her kids." Ron told her obliviously missing the big picture, Luna's jaw dropped and she was seeing red.

"Excuse me?" She asked in a deadly serious tone, Draco smirked and Ron gulped "What exactly did you mean by that Ronald?"

"Well- I-I-I just t-think the m-m-mother s-should know." He stuttered

"Did you ever think that maybe their _MY_ children?" Ron shook his head but stayed silent.

"Selena and Jerico are _my_ child and I'm married to Draco who is the _father_. Surprise." Draco smirked proudly at their shocked faces, he reached into his pocket and gave Selena her soother hoping she would go to sleep.

"Wait you said their 14-months old." Ginny commented Luna nodded before Ginny continued "If you add nine months to that it's 22, you were pregnant before graduation." Ginny exclaimed having done the math in her head, Luna glanced at Draco who nodded his head slightly

"Yeah, I found out just before graduation that I was pregnant. And Draco and I got married the summer before seventh year." Luna told the group while showing them her wedding ring, Ron turned a violent shade of purple and Neville looked ready to pass, Harry had a dumbfounded expression, Ginny was opening and closing her mouth like a fish and Hermione was giving Luna and Draco each a hug.

"Congratulations." She said once she finishing hugging them, Draco was now gaping like a fish and Luna's smile was bigger than ever.

"You already knew." Hermione just grinned and shrugged

"I figured it out at your graduation, I saw Draco and his parents there and spoke briefly with him and noticed the wedding ring and then I saw yours, they were the same. So I used my detective skills and found out you two had gotten married." Luna smiled and gave Hermione another hug, everyone had pretty much come back to their senses after the little explanations.

"Wait so you two are..._married_?" Ginny asked spitting the word 'married' like it was something bad.

"Yes Weasley we got married and had children." Draco smiled at the now sleeping Selena and looked over at Luna who held Jerico who was awake and staring at all the strangers in confusion.

"Luna we should get going. We still need to get the teddy bear." Draco told his wife, Luna nodded and shifted Jerico from her left arm to her right arm, she quickly hugged each of her friends before going to Draco side.

"It was lovely seeing all of you again." Luna told them all politely.

"Yes Luna it lovely seeing you and your children, and Draco." Draco nodded to Hermione and put his arm around Luna's waist with his right arm.

"We should meet for lunch one day soon." Ginny told Luna who nodded, Luna stood with Draco as they watched Harry wrap his arm around Hermione and Neville connect his hand with Ginny and Ron crossed his arms, as they walked to the exit and left the mall.

"Come on, love." Draco said as he guided her and held a sleeping Selena while Luna pushed the stroller with one hand and held Jerico who suddenly let out a loud cry.

"Not again." Luna groaned.

**_A.N- If the whole months and years and that is off I did the math for it as best as I could. And as for the couples at the end, I'm sick of seeing Hermione/Ron I know they're a couple but I just don't like them together, same with Ginny/Harry. That's just my oppionon so I changed it. _**

**_Please Review and tell me what you think. _**


End file.
